1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns internal combustion engines and more particularly an arrangement for injecting prevaporized fuel into the combustion chambers of a piston and cylinder type internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Internal combustion gasoline engines available heretofore operate at low thermal efficiency because of the reduced compression ratio of such engines mandated by the use of unleaded gasoline grades. The combustion process in such engines is often irregular and is notably affected by frequent pre-ignition problems which are manifested in noisy knocking and pinging of the engine at times of quick acceleration. Low thermal efficiency of course contributes to a very poor utilization of gasoline fuel resulting in a low miles per gallon ratio of transportation vehicles. Several heretofore available gasoline injection systems failed to improve compression ratios of spark ignited engines and thus there was no improvement made in thermal efficiency in such engines.
This is at a time when the efficiency of the engine is becoming increasingly important with the greatly increased costs of petroleum fuels.
Diesel type internal combustion engines heretofore have been quite expensive to manufacture due to high precision and accuracy required during production of variable volume fuel injectors. A second negative aspect of prior art diesel engines is the time lag between the moment of injection and the moment of full vaporization of fuel which affects these engines' starting capability and causes such engines to operate at relatively slow speed.
This invention solves those problems which the prior art failed to resolve by providing a system which will increase substantially the compression ratio of gasoline engines and eliminate the undesirable time lag in conventional diesel engines. Furthermore fuel injectors and associated fuel delivery systems disclosed are of very simple construction, very economical to manufacture and present great savings in material and weight.